Mortifer's Journal
by Mortifer V
Summary: Do not read this if you do not know who I am nor have read any of my works. This has nothing to do with random readers and is solely dedicated to my readers alone.
1. Log 1: March 4 2019

I'm creating this as a way to communicate with my readers without sending a false chapter update when in reality it is just an update on how the story is going, or my thoughts at the time that I feel like writing down to share with you guys. This kind of story is indeed against the guidelines, but even so, **if you want to be kept updated on what's going on around my stories or thought process, then follow this story.** I will try to update this every Sunday (EST) from now on. If this account or story gets removed because it is against the guidelines, then that's just unfortunate. If the account is banned, then try to search up the name Viziroth, or just try to find this story again.

Discord: Add [Y3GzavY] after the / in a typical discord link.

_**The content written below may very mildly spoil/hint towards future, unwritten content. If you want to avoid such content, skip any section with brackets [xxxxx].**_

**No More Sorrow**

So, I decided I will be splitting the next chapter into multiple parts. I will also be changing my writing style slightly so that the pacing is slightly faster. This way, I can get the chapter done faster and not make it reach 20k words as **The End** did. I will try my absolute best to finish at the desired point by March 10, otherwise, I will post the part, complete or not.

**Sword Art Online Alicization**** Anime**

My favorite season of SAO, period. I love the concept of AIs and Fluctlights. I've skimmed through TeamDefan translations of the latest Light Volumes to know what's going to happen and absolutely love how Reki Kawahara has written it to be. I am biased because I love the series, but I sincerely think it to be his best storyline to yet. Even though I should be focusing on finishing this **Summer Break Arc**, I'm just so excited to think of the **Alicization Arc** and how I will execute in this, there are some continuity errors that arose from my reading of Alicization, but the anime hasn't reached this point so I will keep my mouth shut.

**The Darkness Within**

Why am I talking about this? Well, that's because as I read back on my first work and realized my evolution, I have gotten the urge to rewrite it. The writing of **TDW**, in my opinion, doesn't pull in new readers as much as my more recent chapters may. Every time I update **NMS**, it becomes at the top of the SAO search page if people search fanfictions by most recent (the default). But, because** NMS** is so different from **TDW**, I feel readers who read **NMS** first because they didn't read the Intro chapter warning will be discouraged from my poor writing back then.

I will also like to mention a continuity error I remember in **TDW**. There are probably more errors but this is the one I always remember. In **Chapter 25: Imprisoned**, the character Torus & Heathcliff escorts Mortifer to the council room. While I did imply this, I forgot to mention that Torus and Heathcliff were the same people. Mortifer suspected something was fishy but he didn't notice that Torus was really just Kayaba Akihiko's real voice (which he didn't recognize).

**[No More Sorrow Part 2 - Sword Art Origins Arc]**

I feel bad saying this, but I may just skip over the origin stories of all the «Reapers of Sorrow» as I feel like I don't have enough time to cover every single one. Mortifer's especially is the longest, for obvious reasons and reasons soon to be revealed in the upcoming chapter. Surprisingly, Violet doesn't have much of an origin story as hers is much like Asuna's. If I had to choose which person amongst the «Reapers of Sorrow» who has the longest backstory, there will likely be a tie for Cayonz and Trish. The next closest member will probably be Rizer, followed by Konno. I haven't really thought up what to do for the other members, unfortunately. If I do decide to write this section before the **Phantom Bullet Arc** (I actually forgot the arc is called Phantom Bullet), then the chapters will be in this order (this is neither the order they joined, nor alphabetical, as Zed is in the middle when he should really be last).

_«The Reaper of Sorrow» «Lavender» «White Fang» «Poison» «Doc» «The Steel Tempest» «Iron Wall» «Sun Wukong» «The Blue-Eyed Huntress» «Siren»._

I hope you guys remember who's who. Otherwise, 7/10 names are mentioned in **TDW Chapter 21**. I don't think I mentioned this ever, but Zed received his name due to his skill in throwing knives, and Konno is rather obvious if you know what his role is in the group.

**[No More Sorrow Part 4 - Mother's Rosario Arc]**

I'm pretty sure I've said this already, but this arc will the main arc and longest in this book. When I outlined the chapters for this arc, it was back when I was still finishing up **TDW Part 1**. Since my writing has changed so much, I have cut down the number of chapters from 30+ to 23 (still a lot considering my word count per chapter now). This is now where I ask you guys if you wish for me to deviate from the main storyline and consider keeping Yuuki alive because she is indeed a character I adore and feel would fit in very well with Mortifer's ever-growing personality. PM/DM or leave a review so I can know what your thoughts are.

**DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP TO SAO LN VOLUME 15 LIKE HOLY SHIT PLEASE DON'T!** (unless you want to be spoiled, in which case you are ruining the best arc in the series)

Other than what is below, this is the end of the post. See you next Sunday, March 10 (EST).

**[Book 3 - The Eternal Soul?]**

I was really just going to call this **Underworld** but I needed to keep the trend of deep, meaningful and edgy titles. In this beautiful arc, I'm debating on whether I should keep Eugeo alive, and find a way to bring back both the normal Alice/Eugeo and Synthesis Alice/Eugeo. I'm also wondering if I will have Mortifer be with Kirito from the moment he infiltrates the Ocean Turtle with Asuna and search Underworld for Kirito, or have Mortifer be with Kirito since his kidnapping, allowing both of them to join the game in unison and continue their journey from there. In the latter case, it is kind of like what I did with the **Fairy Dance Arc** where I made Mortifer travel with Kirito and Leafa, and interact with them to advance the plot.


	2. Log 2: March 10 2019

Don't have much to say in this log, sorry.

**No More Sorrow**

I'll probably update this story biweekly, starting from now on. So, expect the next part coming at the 17th.

**SAO Alicization Anime**

I'm not an anime-only, but I feel like I am since picturing much of the Light Novels' events are hard. The anime has done a fantastic job in the adaptation, and I cannot wait for the next few episodes.


	3. Log 3: March 17 2019

Discord: Add [Y3GzavY] after the / in a typical discord link, or check my profile.

_**The content written below may very mildly spoil/hint towards future, unwritten content. If you want to avoid such content, skip any section with brackets [xxxxx].**_

**No More Sorrow**

The next chapter post will hopefully be on the 24th, though with work and school there may be delays. I am going into fast-paced territory for the sake of not taking too long and boring you guys with no plot development. Hopefully, I will be able to finish the chapter in less than 2 months, but I make no promises. After all, **Chapter 9** was supposed to be the longest before I started cutting off some stuff in it I found irrelevant and boring. **Chapter 7** may be longer now, but who knows?

**The Darkness Within Part 2 - Fairy Dance Arc**

If any of you remembered the Alternate Ending I had posted for this arc (which I then removed), then I will say that I have changed it to something else, and the amount of content I added will probably extend the story by 2-3 chapters.

\- Mortifer is tortured severely by Sugou causing him to go unconscious from pain.

\- Sugou rapes Asuna in-game.

\- Sugou traps Kirito and Leafa inside of the game and goes back to the real world to rape Asuna's body there.

\- Kirigaya Midori (Suguha's mother; Kazuto and Katsumoto's adoptive mother/aunt) finds Katsumoto bleeding heavily in the real world and calls for an ambulance.

\- Kirigaya Midori saves Leafa by disconnecting her forcefully but doesn't try to do the same to Kirito because of the NerveGear.

\- Sugou finishes his mind control research the next morning, with Kirito and Asuna still trapped in-game.

\- Mortifer tries to report Sugou to the authorities; Kirigaya Midori & Leafa tries to help only to be captured by Sugou and his workers.

\- Sugou uses his mind control on Asuna, Kirito, Leafa, and Kirigaya Midori which all worked successfully.

\- Sugou made Kirito and Asuna confess that Sugou was innocent and tells the police of Mortifer's murders and how he "threatened to kill them if they talked"

\- Sugou provides the authorities with evidence of Mortifer's mass murdering in SAO.

\- Mortifer is sent to a prison whilst recovering from his injuries.

\- Mortifer watches as Sugou marries Asuna, who is still asleep.

\- Mortifer goes to court (after recovery) due to his actions of killing 89 people inside of SAO; his family and other witnesses testify against him.

\- Mortifer is all over the news and everyone (SAO players, Reapers of Sorrow, and Kirito's group alike) freaks out about it.

\- Mortifer is declared guilty and asks to be sentenced to death on May 4, 2025.

\- Sugou allows Asuna to wake up fully; she breaks free from Sugou's mind control and is threatened to keep silent about the truth by Sugou, who threatened to manipulate her mind again and rape her even more.

\- Mortifer's guildmates (excluding Violet) visit him in jail, and he tells them the truth; Klein, and Agil also visit him, asking about Kirito and Asuna, to which he tells them to break away from Kirito as he was a different person, and that Asuna was being forced to comply with Sugou.

\- Violet returns from her family reunion and visits Mortifer, who tells her the truth.

\- Violet uses her family's political power and evidence brought up by Mortifer, Yui and a defective RECT higher-up to bring a case against Sugou; they also defer Mortifer's death sentence with a stay of execution.

\- Sugou is convicted of rape, kidnapping, forgery, extortion, blackmail, and cyberterrorism, earning him a death sentence on the same day as Mortifer.

\- Violet & co. Mortifer's case with the help of Koujiro Rinko, changing his conviction to 20 years with a chance of parole.

\- Researchers find a way to revert the brainwashing on Kirito, Suguha & Kirigaya Midori.

\- Family visits Mortifer in prison to apologize for what happened.

\- Violet & co. visits Mortifer in prison to celebrate the New Aincrad update in ALO and gives Mortifer an AmuSphere to use in prison.

\- Sugou's assassins infiltrate and shoot up the prison, killing Mortifer, Violet, ViVi, Trish, and a few guards before being taken down by Kirito, Rizer, and Cayonz (all of whom were injured severely).

\- The End

**Sword Art Online Alicization Anime**

I do wonder what it is like to be an anime-only watcher, as I have skimmed ahead on the Light Novels and understand the direction where it is going. I wish all anime episodes were longer than 20 minutes, but I know that would be unbelievably expensive to produce, especially with the quality A-1 Pictures putting into SAO.

Anyways, the latest episode was "Meh" since Chudelkin was a let down with all the hype the cliffhanger brought up. I expected it since I read the LN, but I thought they could at least do something. Not much action due to them talking all of the time, but I completely understand that it was all for plot purposes, which is why I wasn't mad. I mean, look at my chapters...

**[SAO Light Novels]**

I really need to improve on balancing my workload. I have schoolwork, actual work (fast-food), writing work, and book work. I am reading and studying _Lord of the Rings_ and _A Song of Ice and Fire_ as a way to improve my skills as a writer when it comes to fantasy-fiction writing (as my Original Story is fantasy-fiction). My writing work not only includes actual writing, but I research topics about certain events, places, and people in my stories to keep as much continuity as possible. If I'm describing clothes, I will search up the names of clothing types and brands. **TDW 2 Alt End** caused me to search up criminal court cases and briefly study how the judicial process works. Of course, I break some rules for plot purposes, but I at least try to be as accurate and realistic as possible.

ANYWAYS... I am rereading certain parts of the Light Novel to get a better grasp on the situations and so I can plan on ahead. If all I ever did in the world was writing stories, maybe I could get to the end of Alicization within 1 year time. Realistically, it may take me 3 or more years, which makes me sad since the next arc will probably be finished by then (Alicization is not the last arc).


	4. Log 4: March 24 2019

Discord: Add [Y3GzavY] after the / in a typical discord link.

_**The content written below may very mildly spoil/hint towards future, unwritten content. If you want to avoid such content, skip any section with brackets [xxxxx].**_

**No More Sorrow**

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but there's been a lot of stuff going on lately so I haven't been able to write. Hopefully, the next part is longer, but it may not be since I am trying to speed up my pacing (by a lot) for this chapter.

**[Sword Art Online Alicization Anime]**

I skimmed the Light Novels, so I already knew what was going to happen in the episode. However, I will say that I wish Eugeo vs. Quinella fight was a bit cooler. Either way, the scene gave me a better grasp of what I want to do for my own version of the **Alicization Arc**, and I just hope I can reach to it before I lose interest in this story.

**Real World**

I am currently a high school senior less than 2 months away from graduating. Thus, I want to focus as much of my time and energy to school as I am also capable of losing honor grad status (in the United States, it is a big deal to have this for college and graduate school). While I am confident I can maintain it, I'd rather not take any risks and screw myself over. If any future chapters are delayed or short, then this is the reason. Because of this, I will now make it a goal to finish **No More Sorrow Part 1 - Summer Break Arc** during my summer (around June or July), and start the **Phantom Bullet Arc** right away.


	5. Log 5: March 31, 2019 (April 1)

Sorry for being late, and for not giving out too much in this one.

Discord: Add [Y3GzavY] after the / in a typical discord link.

_**The content written below may very mildly spoil/hint towards future, unwritten content. If you want to avoid such content, skip any section with brackets [xxxxx].**_

**No More Sorrow**

Even though I am on break from school, the story is going by slowly. I'm really scared I won't finish till I leave for college, especially with the high school work I still have to do. It really isn't fun having teachers who give you assignments over breaks, or just tedious assignments in general. I'm sorry to say that this chapter may be delayed since I really don't have the time or content to post it on the 7th of April.

**Sword Art Online Alicization Anime**

I'm sad that the anime will be going on a long break due to overlapping with airing schedules of other anime. I heard from sources that they will come back in October, which feels so far away.

Anyway, I knew what was going to happen in the episode, and the anime did an outstanding job in portraying it. I never really cried from SAO (except in the sad parts that I wrote in the FanFiction lol), but that 24th episode really hit the mark. I see many people being confused by the ending, saying that Asuna has come to help Kirito in Underworld, but I'll clarify it here. The Asuna Kirito saw when his Fluctlight got fried was just an image and not actually her in-game. It was a memory of Asuna he imagined before he glitched out. Unless you read the Light Novel, it will be a long time before you guys get more clarification.

**Real Life**

I wish I could spend all the time in the world writing my stories. While there are times where I really don't feel like writing, it helps me calm my nerves and break away from the world. If I wasn't so focused on finishing this SAO FanFiction, I would've made significant progress with my Original Story. If that story became a hit, I would've been happy with my life. Unfortunately, none of my dreams have ever come true.


End file.
